Excuse Me
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Alice spends a night drowning her sorrows... so to speak. AH/AU. OOC. Role playing insinuated, nothing more. NOT RAPE!


__

___****__AN: I got bored again. This is a little OOC Alice. I'm too lazy to proof it right now so hush if you see a typo._

___****__Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**_

* * *

Excuse Me

"Hey…excuse me."

Alice Brandon looked up from her drink to find a nice looking man with a great smile leaning on the chair across from her. "Yes?" She replied, straightening a little in her chair and unconsciously smoothing her skirt as she did so.

"Is this chair taken?"

She smiled glad she'd have some company. Her day had started out on the shitty side and gotten worse at it progressed. Why she'd talked herself into going to a bar to drown her sorrows she wasn't sure, but things were definitely starting to look up. "Of course not. Have a seat," she replied as she motioned to the seat across from her.

"Thanks." He nodded and took the chair, turning it around and pushing it up to the table behind him where a large group of guys sat around laughing and drinking, all of them well past the point of inebriated.

Sighing, she shook her head and looked back down at the table, absently picking at her napkin. "Real smooth, Al. What were you thinking? No one ever wants anything to do with you, why would tonight be any different."

"Is this a one person conversation or can anyone join?"

Rolling her eyes at the man that interrupted her self-degradation she looked up at him, coming face to face with warm inviting blue eyes and a perfect smile. "Chair's not taken, go ahead and take it."

"Thank you," he said softly and pulled out the chair, sitting down to her right. "I'm Jasper," he said holding out his hand to her.

Alice was confused. "You're still here?"

"Um… yeah you said I could take the seat…" Jasper smiled uncomfortably.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I just thought you were asking so you could take it to go sit with your friends like the last guy did."

He shook his head and smiled, motioning for a waitress. "Nope. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"No, it's you that's stuck with me. I'm very sorry about that."

Jasper leaned forward on his elbows, closing the distance between them as a local band began warming up. "So… what's your name?"

She watched him for a moment, studying his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Trying to see if I can trust you… I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice." He stared at her as she turned back to pick at her napkin.

"Yes sir. What can I get for you?" The waitress asked politely, not hiding her appreciation for him.

He looked over at Alice. "Get her another…"

"Watermelon Martini…" Alice said softly.

"Okay, another watermelon martini and I'll have a Moosehead…"

Alice looked up at him as the waitress walked away. "Moosehead? Really? That's old people beer."

He just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm old."

She shook her head. "What are you? 26? 27?"

"27."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm older than you are sweetheart. Not by much but I've got at least a few extra days on ya."

"You don't look a day over 21." He smiled at her as she blushed and looked back at him, not bothering to look away as his eyes bored into hers. "Mind if I ask what a beautiful girl like you is doing, sitting in a bar on a Friday night by herself? Where's your other half?"

"Not sure but when you find him, send him my way. And though it's really none of your business, I just had a bad day."

Jasper nodded his head in understanding. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly…"

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll try again after I get another drink down you."

She ran a hand through her short spiky black and looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Look. You've done your good deed for the day okay. You don't have to sit here and talk to me because I'm alone, or you feel sorry for me. I'm used to being by myself. I've done it for years."

"That's not why I'm here. I have other motives and I'm gonna come right out and say that they're not, in any way, innocent."

A look of shock graced her face. "What?"

He shrugged and took a drink of his beer. "I think you're hot. And I'm all for the consoling and listening to your problems. That's not a problem but right now all that I'm thinking about is whether or not you've got any panties on under that skirt and whether or not you're a screamer."

"Wh… Excuse me! How dare you pre…"

"Hey, I'm not presuming anything sweetheart. I'm just telling you like it is. I want you," he said softly as he reached out and cradled her face in his hand. "And quite honestly, I think you want me too…"

"Oh my God. Of all the pig…" She stopped as she felt his hand sliding up her leg watching him move closer. "What are you doing?" Alice clamped her legs together just as his hand brushed the inside of her thigh, locking him from moving any further. "I said what are you doing?"

"Just trying to prove my point…" He smiled and kissed her neck gently coaxing her body to relax so his hand could reach its destination.

"Oh…Please…"

Jasper leaned back and smiled at her as his fingers dipped into her wet folds. "No underwear… Well that's one thing…"

"Stop…" She said without little effort to support it, her body was putty in his hands.

"No. You want me. I can feel how wet you are right now and your body is on fire." He slid back allowing the waitress to step between them as she brought him another beer, his eyes never leaving Alice's as he brought his fingers to his mouth licking each one clean.

Her heart lurched at what he was doing to her, right in the middle of the bar. Luckily it was dark enough that nobody knew what was going on other than them but her legs had the consistency of jello and there was no way she could get away from him.

"I need to …"

"What?" He slid up next to her again, practically pulling her into his lap. "You need what? You need me to fuck you?" he whispered against her ear, smiling as she shivered.

"No. No. I need to go."

He grabbed his beer off of the table, downing it in one long drink before standing up, his crotch mere inches from her face and his erection straining against the tight denim. "Come on…"

"Where are we going?"

Jasper didn't answer just took her hand and pulled her after him, stopping momentarily until she was flush against his body as he pulled towards the back of the bar.

"We're not supposed to be back here," she pleaded. "Really, I just want to go home."

"Alice."

"Huh?"

He pulled her around in front of him and pushed her against the wall near the back door. The red glow of the exit sign their only source of light as he cradled her face in his hands and pressed his body into hers. "Shut up…"

"But …" Before the words were out of her mouth, his silenced her, bending down to crush his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she absently threaded her fingers into his honey blond curls.

With a moan he tore his mouth from her and bit at her neck smiling against her skin as she cried out while he tore at her sensitive flesh. "You like that…" he growled, pulling her earlobe into his mouth to suck on it before gripping it in his teeth and tugging on it.

"No…"

He leaned back and looked into her scared eyes. "Well…What do you like?"

Jasper kneaded her waist then casually ran a gently hand down her leg, grabbing her around her thigh to lift her against him, wrapping her firm body around him. "Do you like this?" He slipped his hand between their bodies and probed her hungry center, flicking his finger over her tightened center.

She moaned and nodded. "Ye… yes…"

He smiled and leaned forward to latch onto her nipple, so prominently displayed beneath her thin top. Sucking and lavishing it with attention, until her soaked shirt exposed her as if it weren't there. "No bra either… You sure you didn't come here for something else besides drowning your sorrows tonight?" The minute the question was asked he pinched down hard on her clit causing her to buck into his hand.

"Yes…"

"I think you just wanted to good fuck…"

Alice watched him through heavy eyes as he unzipped his jeans, freeing his erection, immediately teasing her center with its hardened tip. "Jasper…"

He looked at her, his breathing ragged as he continued to ready her for his entry.

"Fuck me…" She purred.

He smiled and with one swift thrust buried himself in her heat, not waiting while she adjusted to his size, knowing that soon the pleasure would overcome the pain that he'd cause when he ripped into her.

Angling her against the wall he groaned as she wrapped her other leg around his waist allowing him even deeper entry, urging him forward as he quickened his pace, knowing his release was near.

"I'm so close…" she cried, tightening herself around his cock as he thrusts into her over and over, speeding up as she neared her release only to slow down and torture both of them a little longer. Both wanting release but neither ready for it to end. "Please… I need…"

He slipped his hands up her back grasping her shoulders as he pulled her down, harder and faster onto him, waiting as her body tightened and he exploded inside of her.

They leaned breathlessly against the wall, both panting and slick with sweat. "That was … wow…"

Jasper laughed at her, smoothing back a stray hair as he kissed her gently. "Was that exciting enough for you baby?"

Her blue eyes locked on his and she shied away once again, regardless of the fact that he was still buried deep inside of her.

"Hey!" They looked over to find their waitress standing at the end of the hall. "You're not supposed to be back here."

Jasper smirked at her then turned to Alice once again, kissing her quickly as he set her down and pulled out of her, not bothering to hide his cock from the waitress as he adjusted himself and zipped up his pants. He grabbed Alice's hand and walked down the hall towards her. "No problem, we're done…"


End file.
